Me? With Eric? No way, i think
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: This is a fluffy little fanfic about Tris and Eric together. There is sex, so dont read if you dont like that kind of stuff. Um, please read though.


**dont hate me. **

**I want a Tris/Eric love story**

**r&r **

**i don't care, you can bitch all you want, but I will just ignore the comments. **

**Disclaimer, tell em Eric!**

**Eric: she doesn't own any thing but the plot**

* * *

I walk down the hall where the apartments are. I look out for apartment B19. As soon as I reach the door, I don't even bother knocking. I just step right in.

"Tris? Is that you?" I hear a charmingly familiar voice question. I giggle.

"That depends. Do you want it to be?" I try to hide my smile, but it's a little hard. The man I have grown to love steps towards me and kisses me passionately. I pull back. "Now now, Eric."

"What?" He asks, completely oblivious.

"Don't you think a kiss like that deserves a better setting?" I ask, hinting a little at what I want.

"Tris?" He asks concerned. "Are you sure you're ready?" I nod in response. He takes no time to think, he just pulls off his shirt and starts for the buttons on his pants. When he is standing only in boxers, he looks at me.

"Your turn," he whispers, almost inaudibly. I self-consciously pull off my short, leaving me in a bra. He nods as if to say, 'Go on.' I unbutton my jeans and slip them off hurriedly. When I'm left only on my undergarments, I start towards the bed.

"Not yet." Eric says. I turn around. He steps closer and tries to pry off my panties, ripping then in the process. He does the same to the bra, but it ends up in multiple pieces rather than only two. I slip my hands under the elastic of his boxers and carefully pull them off.

I gaze in wonder at his length, but quickly shield my eyes when he catches me looking. He chuckles. "No need to be shy." I smile and grab his wrist, urging him to join me on the bed. He complies and carefully lays me on my back. He quickly climbs over me, but I turn him over. Now straddling him, i work myself down to his penis.

I hesitate, but when he urges me on, i bring my mouth down and begin to suck. It doesn't taste the way I thought it would, instead, it tastes a bit fruity. He must have taken a shower recently. I continue sucking, and he moans in pleasure as I do so. But after a while, my mouth gets sore. I feel his penis harden again and i pull my mouth off.

"Why did you stop?" Eric questions.

Instead of telling the truth, I lie and say,"You shouldn't get all the pleasure, should you? I find it unfair to me." Eric smiles and flips us over so I am again on the bottom. He kisses me and then pulls himself down, his face ending up near my pussy. He licks it and I moan in pleasure.

Eric looks at me with a worried expression. "Are you really sure?" I nod. He then takes a few fingers and pushes them into my opening. "You are really wet." He says. I have no idea what that means, so I just let him continue searching me. Soon he pulls out his penis and sticks it up the opening. I moan and groan and everything in between. He then pull it out a little and then quickly pushes it back in.

He continues like that and I continue to moan. After a little bit, he pulls his manhood out completely and I groan, missing the feel of him inside me. I look at him. "Did you have to stop?" he grins and once again licks my vagaina. I love it. He then pushes his tongue through the opening. He licks around for a while until I pull him out.

I flip us over again and position myself over his dick. I lick it and then jam it inside my mouth with such force that it scares me, but I like it. Somehow, he gets it to move on its own and it explores my mouth, my tongue tries to pin it down, and, in a fight for dominance, wins. My tongue dies circles around it and soon, the opening of his dick is widened and I fit my tongue into it.

"Tris, where did you learn to do that?" Eric moans in pleasure. Reluctantly, i let his penis exit my mouth.

"Abnegation." I say simply, not wanting to admit to him that there were others before him.

"With who?" I groan inwardly.

"A boy named Gabriel. We were always best friends, and soon we became more. When I was fifteen, he showed up at our meeting place and handed me a condom. Soon, we got to it. I got pregnant because apparently we used the condom wrong. I found a way to avoid my parents until the baby was born. The baby was beautiful. She was a girl and together, Gabe and I named her Lilac. I fled to the factionless on the night she was born and gave her to them. I told them that when she turned sixteen, to deliver her to the Dauntless and have her look for Tris." there are tears in my eyes, but I don't care.

"Well, Tris," Eric starts, "I think I can help you. He tilts his head to be facing my entrance. He stocks his tongue up and swirls it around. "We are going to have our own Lilac and you won't have to wait."

I kiss him. I kiss him so hard he stumbles back and bumps against the wall. He smiles and parts his lips. His tongue darts out, seeking entrance. I oblige and we battle for dominance. Soon, we end up laying down, him on top of me.

"We forgot one thing." He says. I look at him questioningly. He darts his mouth down to my breasts and begins sucking. After a while, he switches breasts and I notice that the one he was sucking on is a little swollen. He pull up and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you." I tell him as I drift into slumber.

* * *

**i know you all probably hate me but, hey, it had to be done **

**friend me on Facebook- Ana Comino**

**r&r**

**thanks love yas**

**tell me if i should continue**


End file.
